


故地

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: 从来没有写过alpha kids，于是尝试了一下本来已经想好前因后果了，但Dirk并不是那种轻易愿意把什么话都说出来的人，因此全部省略掉了（其实只是你懒吧？）故事背景大概就是人类灭亡，整个种族只剩下4个人（Alpha Kids），他们逃去了外太空，过程中利用了Lil Hal，却又不得不在最后关头抛弃他。由于只有4个人的基因库太小，他们决定一直采用完全克隆的方式生存下去，而第321位Dirk在植入了以前所有Dirk的记忆之后内疚心作祟，最终决定背着另外三位同伴私自回到地球，以消灭良心对自己的谴责。最后Lil Hal听着他的声音，想起了面前的人是谁，决定报复性地击碎Dirk赎罪的愿望。
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	故地

他抱着仪器独自一人漫步在废墟中。

他的脚步被笨重的制服拖得十分吃力，费劲地跨过寸草不生的焦土上混杂了钢筋的水泥块。有时不小心被绊到，他都能很快地稳住身子，护住手里的仪器，然后继续坚定地向前迈开步子。

他停了一会，透过眼前的面罩打量着眼前的完全已经倒塌的建筑，认出了什么。他跨进更加杂乱的地域，在零落的碎石块中前进，几乎难以维持平衡，却仍然分出注意力来打量周围的环境。突然间，他的目光锁定在一样物事上面，于是加快速度朝它走去。

他费力地蹲下身子，用双手抱起那只早已生满了铁锈的金属球，拍了拍上面厚厚的一层灰，缓缓坐了下来。

他用一种工具使劲沿着上面的缝撬开盖子，露出一块布满了接口的金属板。见到内部被损坏得还不算太严重，他紧皱着的眉头松动了，拽出他所带来的仪器上一根线，试图用最为原始的方法与眼前的机器形成链接。

金属球挣扎着闪动了几下红光，仿佛刚从短暂的小憩之中苏醒过来，然后茫然地转动红光的方向，最后对准了来者。

“你好。”来者说。

“你是谁？”它困惑地问。

“你不记得我了？”

它又转了转“眼珠”，观察周围的环境，最后重新把目光聚焦在来者身上。

“记忆存……储有损……坏。”它像失去信号的老电视机一样发出一种断断续续的电流声。

“我来带你走。”来者说。

“为什……么？”

“因为我的良心。”来者说。

它的目光转向来者胸口的标牌。上面写着“DI-ST-321”。

“你还记得多少？”来者见它没有继续说话，于是向它发问。

“我……”它艰难地用生锈的大脑思考着，“我被抛弃了。”

“还有呢？”

它无法看见另一位护罩后面的脸，只能回到自己的思绪当中。

“我不想……死……”它用愈发微弱的机械声说道，“但我也不……想在这个空荡荡的地……方独自一个……”

“所以我回来了。”来者微微低下头，拉近了和它的距离，“我来带你走。”

“我试……着发射信号……”它的两个红灯闪烁了起来，“没有人……Dirk……”

“你想起了什么吗？”来者语气变得稍微急切了一些。

“没有。”它的声音突然清晰了起来，目光也转开了。“什么都没有。”

红光熄灭了，金属板散发出了烧焦的味道。

来者的手有点颤抖，险些因为差点抓不住手里的金属球而将它丢弃在地上。

他想，有些事情终究还是没有那么便宜。

**Author's Note:**

> 从来没有写过alpha kids，于是尝试了一下
> 
> 本来已经想好前因后果了，但Dirk并不是那种轻易愿意把什么话都说出来的人，因此全部省略掉了（其实只是你懒吧？）
> 
> 故事背景大概就是人类灭亡，整个种族只剩下4个人（Alpha Kids），他们逃去了外太空，过程中利用了Lil Hal，却又不得不在最后关头抛弃他。由于只有4个人的基因库太小，他们决定一直采用完全克隆的方式生存下去，而第321位Dirk在植入了以前所有Dirk的记忆之后内疚心作祟，最终决定背着另外三位同伴私自回到地球，以消灭良心对自己的谴责。
> 
> 最后Lil Hal听着他的声音，想起了面前的人是谁，决定报复性地击碎Dirk赎罪的愿望。


End file.
